dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Allie (LOTSG)
Allie is a Majin/Supreme Kai hybrid and was formed from unique circumstances approximately 5 million years ago. She currently lives with Kaestos and Z on a planet similar to the ones that Kais live on. Personality When Allie was first born she was entirely innocent about the world and wasn't aware of the circumstances surrounding her creation. One of her first actions was to move the injured and unconscious Kaestos to shelter, lightly examining the Saiyan-Hybrid until he woke up. Unlike Buu, Allie had an awareness of right and wrong and was distressed at the thought that she was capable of killing or hurting anyone. She held an attraction to Kaestos from nearly the beginning of her life, which for her was cemented when he stood up to the Supreme Kai and convinced the only remaining God of Creation in Universe-Z to spare her. Many, many years later Allie demonstrated an incredibly strong will and was willing to fight against the God of Destruction, however, at that time she was entirely unable to challenge him and was nearly killed by Beerus. She displayed a willingness to forgive Beerus many years later, but only after knocking the wind out of the deity first. When Universe-Z's version of Zero was found by Kaestos and spared, Allie was the one to suggest adopting the infant Frost Demon, and along with Kaestos raised the counterpart of her husband's deceased nemesis. Background Allie came into existence 5 Million Before Age and shortly after Kaestos appeared in Universe-Z. Bibidi had arrived on the Sacred World of the Supreme Kais with Kid Buu, and they had begun their plan to massacre all of the Supreme Kais, freeing Bibidi from their interference in his schemes once and for all. They had already murdered the North Supreme Kai and were moving on to the West, however, an exhausted and badly injured Kaestos had recently been hurtled through the space-time continuum and appeared near the location that the Western Supreme Kai was at that time. Kaestos teamed up with the Western Supreme Kai in their attempt to drive off Kid Buu and severed one of his arms with a God Ki attack, rendering it both separate from the Majin and inactive. Despite Kaestos' efforts, the Kai was killed, with her blood spilling on the severed limb in the process; Kid Buu moved on to the other Supreme Kai after mistakenly his foes were dead. Kaestos collapsed from his injuries and exhaustion but felt a new Ki near him; Kid Buu's severed arm had been given life by the blood of the Supreme Kai and took on a female form. The female Majin had no memories or connection with either the Western Supreme Kai or Kid Buu and asked Kaestos who she was. The Saiyan fell unconscious before he could give her an answer, with the Majin panicking and moving to help him, but she didn't know how and hoped he would recover on his own. Kaestos woke up a few hours later and the first thing he saw was the female Majin's face; he was panicked for a bit before calming down and questioned her why she didn't kill him while he slept. The Majin was confused at his question and asked if she was a bad person before she almost started crying, stating that she didn't want to still be evil if she was before. While suspicious of her, Kaestos was shocked by her reaction but managed to calm her down before asking if she knew her name, with the Majin asking what a name was; Kaestos explained the concept of a name, and she asked if he would give her one. Surprised by this request but willing to oblige Kaestos chose the name Allie for her, somewhat based on the magic word "Alakazam!" Allie admitted to liking the name before rushing towards Kaestos, giving him a hug much to his surprise. When she asked where his wounds came from, Kaestos hesitated as it linked with her origin and simply explained he had been injured in a difficult fight against a powerful enemy. Kaestos stayed with Allie in the cave for almost a week, recovering from his injuries and keeping an eye on her, watching out for any signs of malevolent activity. Allie noticed his near constant observations and asked him about it, with the Saiyan brushing it off as him being intrigued by her as he hadn't seen anything like her. Eventually, the Eastern Supreme Kai and Kibitio discovered Kaestos and Allie's energy signatures and investigated. Appearing outside the cave Kibito saw Allie and immediately tried to destroy her, sending a ki blast which almost hit her but was deflected by Kaestos. A tense standoff occurred between the Kaioshin and Kaestos with Allie overhearing their argument, to her horror learned she was made from the blood of a deceased Supreme Kai and the body of the monstrous Buu. Kaestos still defended her, as he had seen no evil from her during their week living together and sensed no malevolent energies either. While angered at her origins, Shin relented but asked that Kaestos keep an eye on her. Kaestos agreed to do so and lived with her from then on. From that moment forward, Allie and Kaestos lived together and developed a close relationship. Monaka, the Legendary Defender of Wagashi Eventually, after many years, Kaestos realized his own feelings for Allie and the two got married; they decided to take their honeymoon on the planet of Wagashi, which was renowned throughout one quadrant of the universe as a beautiful resort planet. The two set up fake identities as they spent and enjoyed their time on the planet, however, their honeymoon was interrupted by the awakening of the God of Destruction, Beerus. Beerus appeared on the planet and for a time was content, however, a food he tried out wasn't to his liking and he decided to destroy the planet. Allie tried to stop him from doing so but was nearly killed by Beerus but the Destruction God's assault enraged Kaestos and the two came to blows. Kaestos was unable to utilize Super Saiyan God due to his anger preventing him from forming his ki properly, but he was able to nearly match Beerus with a transformation he unknowingly entered and managed to exhaust the destroyer, sparing Wagashi from destruction. Beerus apologized to the two for his actions years later and Wagashi remembered Monaka as the savior of their planet, as that was the name Kaestos had signed during their stay at a hotel. Adoption of Z Centuries after her and Kaestos' encounter with Beerus the two were considering adopting a child, as their physiologies wouldn't allow for biological children. Kaestos arrived at their home and meekly revealed his brash intents at an orphanage when he heard the name "Zero", which reminded him of his childhood tormentor. After it was fully explained, Allie and Kaestos came to the decision of adopting the infant frost demon, who was an alternate universe version of Kaestos' tormentor. Power Allie had a great deal of power when she came into being and was roughly equal to Super Saiyan 3 Goku or Kid Buu. By the time of the events on Wagashi her power had grown a great deal and at maximum she was equal to or even slightly stronger than Super Buu with SS3 Gotenks and Super Namekian Piccolo absorbed; however, she was entirely outmatched by Beerus and almost died from one of his punches. Much later, when Z was still very young, Allie fought against Cooler and was able to entirely dominate their fight until the more powerful Son of Cold was forced to retreat. During Age 778, Allie was powerful enough to spar with Kentas and overwhelm him. She was also capable of handling the young hybrid's Super Saiyan 3 state, even when he utilized Kaio-ken x10, but when he boosted to Kaio-ken x20 she was somewhat weaker. By the time of Champa and Beerus' tournament Allie successfully utilized her God Ki and attained a new level of power, able to outmatch Final Form Frost and her son Zero. Allie later proved able to fight against Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black alongside Super Saiyan God Goku and Vegeta and held a God Ki of 8, almost equal to Goku Black's full power. Allie's overall maximum potential was gauged by Old Kai and Grand Supreme Kai to be about equal with Goku and Vegeta's. Forms and Transformations *'Godly Majin': Allie managed to utilize the dormant God ki within herself shortly after Beerus' appearance on Earth. Techniques Allie has the typical Majin ability to regenerate, stretch, and mold her body in addition to a few Ki-based techniques. Due to being a Majin she is biologically immortal, immune to all infections and diseases, and cannot die of natural causes. *'Chocolate Beam -' As a Majin Allie can use an attack that is capable of turning almost anything into various forms of sweets, but she only uses this attack on inanimate objects. *'Majin Barrage -' Allie releases an outrageous amount of standard Ki-Blasts at her opponent, and due to the sheer quantity of ki blasts, this attack is difficult to avoid entirely. *'Ruby Cannon' '-' Allie charges up and fires a beam of energy from her hands; this beam is crimson with red lightning emanating from it. *'Shining Cannon/Ruby Blast - '''An attack that is the combination of Allie's Ruby Cannon and Kaestos Shining Blast; it is either a crimson energy wave with lime green lightning emanating from it or a green energy wave with red lightning emanating from it. *'Absorption -''' A Majin ability that Allie can utilize, she is able to absorb a foe that is caught in part of herself and assume their power as long as they do not escape. She utilized this technique to speed up the timer for Supreme Zamasu, quickly forcing him into his component pieces of Future Zamasu and Goku Black. *'Language of the Gods' - Allie knows how to communicate in the language known only to Deities and a few other select beings. Fights & Conflicts *Allie VS '''Beerus (Heavily Suppressed) (Loss, Allie almost kiled in one punch) *Allie '''VS Cooler (Final Form/Super Evolution) (Won; Allie takes no damage, Cooler is forced to retreat) *Allie VS '''Kentas (Super Saiyan 3: Kaio-ken x20) (Sparring Session) *Kaestos (Beyond Saiyan God) & Allie (Godly Majin) '''VS '''Supreme Zamasu (Makaioshin) (Won, Supreme Zamasu is defused back into Goku Black and Future Zamasu *Allie (Godly Majin), Goku (Super Saiyan God) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan God) '''VS Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) (Won, Black is seemingly killed) *Allie (Godly Majin) VS Cabba (Chou Super Saiyan) (Won) *Allie (Godly Majin) VS Kale (Chou Legendary Super Saiyan) (Won) *Allie (Godly Majin) '''VS '''Mira (Demon God) (Loss) Gallery Allie.jpg|Allie's appearance 5 Million years ago Trivia Allie's name is somewhat based on the magic word "Alakazam", similar to how Bibidi, Babidi, and Buu are named after magical words. Due to her unique lineage, Allie has the potential to assume the role of a God of Destruction or Creation if needed. Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kaioshin Category:Kais Category:Majin Category:Good Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists